ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Veronica/Atlas
Atlas is the secondary and most recurring antagonist of the science fiction game series Veronica. He is the arch-enemy of the main protagonist, Red, and was a former ally of his when they were younger. History Early Life Nothing is known of who Atlas was before joining the Universal Agency of Bounty Hunters. At some point in his life, all of his memories were erased and replaced by a group known as the Evermore Foundation. The Foundation was dedicated to nothing but science, no matter how morally questionable it was, so they erased Atlas' memories and made him think that he was a former army general whose wife, Malissa, was killed. These fake memories caused Atlas to join the Universal Agency of Bounty Hunters in hopes of helping anyone that was in a similar situation as him. However, one day, Atlas was assigned a rookie as his partner: Red. Their first mission was to take down the Evermore Foundation, as they had finally been exposed and were running from arrest. Sadly, during this mission, Atlas found a room called "Malissa" that contained the tapes of his mind wipe. With a feeling of burning rage, Atlas asked Red how he would feel if he were in his situation. Red answered that he'd feel angry and Atlas walked off, burning down the Evermore Foundation's base later that night. Atlas proceeded to personally hunt down every member of the foundation and kill them, leaving none alive. After the murder of the foundation's founder and last remaining member, Atlas was confronted by Red. Red would attempt to calm Atlas down but all these attempts would fail and the two proceeded to engage in combat. Atlas quickly gained the upper hand and beat Red horribly and, in a last-ditch effort, Red summoned his ship, Veronica, and smashed it into Atlas. With his suit, body, and mind shattered, Atlas retreated. His ship was shot by the Veronica and badly damaged though he managed to escape and spent the next few years in his broken-down ship, his hatred and madness growing with each passing day. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Advanced Medication:' Thanks to his former membership with the Universal Agency of Bounty Hunters, he was injected with medication that granted him the following abilities. **'Regenerative Healing Factor' **'Increased Strength' **'Increased Durability' *'Cybernetic Enhancements:' He injected nanobots into his bloodstream to gain an advantage during battles. **'Technopathy' Abilities *'Peak Human Condition' **'Peak Human Strength' **'Peak Human Reflexes' **'Peak Human Speed' **'Peak Human Endurance' **'Peak Human Stamina' **'Peak Human Agility' *'Master Marksman' *'Master Martial Artist' *'Master Pilot' *'Genius Level Intelligence' **'Expert Leadership' **'Eidetic Memory' **'Master Tactician' **'Master Manipulator' **'Master Mechanical Engineer' **'Polymath' **'Forensic Analysis' *'Intimidation' Weakness *'Tunnel Vision: '''He tends to focus on one goal and ignore everything else. Due to this, it is very hard to battle him when everything is going according to his plan, but his strategizing tends to devolve when his plan goes off the rails. He still manages to be a threat like this, but it is much more likely he will lose in this state. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Atlas Armor:' Atlas' armor which grants him the ability to fly/levitate and has beams in the palms and on the chest. It is also able to charge up, granting him increased strength, speed, and durability on top of his already incredible skills. Wires come out of it and connect into a metal plate attached to the back of his head, which allows him to auto-target anything he wishes as well as fire beams from his eyes. Weapons *'Energy Sword:' A very thin sword made of red energy that he has mastered. Whenever he uses it, he puts one arm behind his back and strikes with mostly piercing attacks rather than slashing ones. *'Energy Shield:' A shield that he summons from the forearm of his armor. The shield is made of orange energy and is able to block almost anything. *'Energy Beams:' As mentioned before, his palms and chest are able to fire concussive blasts from them. They are able to deliver a killing blow, but it requires him to fire them all at once and usually drains all of his suit's power. Transportation *'Sun Breaker:''' Atlas' ship which is the size of a planet. It is very slow but has incredible destruction abilities. It has forty-nine different weapons on it, is always covered in a shield that blocks all weapon blasts, and has over a billion droids on it. It is also Atlas' ultimate weapon, as it is able to fire a massive energy pulse that destroys everything in a light-year, though it will then drain almost all the energy from the ship afterward. Trivia *